Never Too Busy For Fate
by trunkslover1
Summary: What happens when Trunks appears to be too busy to find out that Marron has some rather big news? Will it scar their marriage?


**Never Too Busy for Fate**

**By: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: This is a one-shot about Marron and Trunks! Wahoo!

Marron woke up alone in her bed. She sat up quickly, looking about the room for her husband. She found him standing in front of the dresser, buttoning up his shirt. She wondered why he was getting ready for work because this was supposed to be the day that he went in late.

"Good morning, angel." Tenderly Trunks kissed her forehead. She pulled the covers over her chest and sat up, smiling.

"Good morning!" She said happily. Marron decided that if he was going to get up, she might as well also. So she pulled on her nightgown, then she proceeded to go downstairs so she could start breakfast. Trunks came down a few minutes later carrying their one year old daughter, Cumin. She turned around from her father's shoulder, extended her arm, and waved at her mom. Trunks just laughed at his daughter's new trick.

"Hi, mama." Cumin said. Her dad sat her down in her highchair and put some cheerios in front of her.

Marron took a break from her cooking to go to the kitchen to visit with her family. She straightened Trunks' messy tie, then kissed him. Today she felt as if she couldn't ever be close enough to him. Her heart was bursting with love for him. Her happy thoughts were soon interrupted when Trunks quickly grabbed his briefcase.

"I love you, babe. See you tonight." He stated, while looking at his watch.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Marron asked as she tried to conceal her hurt.

"Sorry angel, but I'm already late. I'll pick something up when I get to the office."

"Okay." She said before he opened the door.

"Have a good…" She was cut of by the shutting of the front door. "…day." She finished, dejectedly.

"Bye, dada." Cumin waved at the door, innocently. She then returned to eating her cheerios with determination. Marron looked at her daughter.

"Yea. Bye, dada." Marron sighed, wishing that Trunks had at least told her why there had been a change in the plan. He was supposed to have spent some time with them this morning

Trunks raked his hands through his lavender hair, a habit he had started years ago. Stress was really starting to take a toll on him. He wanted so badly to go back to the old days where he just flew out of the window when the papers on his desk began to pile high. His parent had gotten so mad at him back then for pulling stunts like that. He looked at the paperwork that his secretary had just set before him and sighed. He knew that the old days were over and with a family came responsibilities.

His little sister came in a few moment later and added a few more stacks of paperwork to the ever-growing pile. He gave her a hopeless look, but she just shrugged and started explaining herself.

"These all need your signature," She declared as she pointed to a stack of papers. "These, I don't have the information to complete." He sighed as she giggled.

"Thanks Mr. President! Have fun!" She managed to say through her laughs. When she had left, he turned his attention to the colossal pile of paperwork in front of him. He groaned and slammed his fist down on his desk. '_Why me?' _He contemplated as he began to fill out the papers.

Marron felt like she was coming down with the flu. She looked at her kid in front of her and said with a moan,

"Mommy needs to go to the doctor." She picked up her daughter and hugged her chest, but then winced in pain. She gasped in a strange realization.

The doctor gazed at his results intently, trying to make sure that he was right. Finally, he looked up at a nervous Marron.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Briefs. You're pregnant." Marron beamed so much that she almost blinded the doctor. She stared into his eyes, trying to see if he was lying.

"Really?"

"Really." Marron allowed herself to become even more excited.

"How far along am I?"

"Around three months."

"Awesome. Thank you Doctor!" Marron left the room too happy to laugh, but a huge smile was implanted on her lips.

Marron had noticed that she hadn't had her monthly visitor in two months, but she had never had a fully regular period. She thought nothing of it, but when she put two and two together, it all made sense. She couldn't wait to tell Trunks because she knew that it would be a great surprise for him.

Trunks looked at the finished pile of paperwork on his desk and smiled then looked at the clock on the wall over his door. It read eleven o' clock p.m. '_I didn't think that would take that long. I wonder if Marron in nervous.' _At that thought, Trunks opened the window and felt the cool summer breeze. He fingered the dynocap in his pocket.

"I feel like going home the old-fashioned way." He stated aloud to himself. He hovered out to the other side of the window before he shut it from the outside. He closed his eyes and focused on his wife's ki. He sensed that she was sleeping. Eager just to hold his wife in his arms and sleep, he flew off a top speed towards his home. When he got there he landed on the balcony and slowly opened the double doors. He knew that his wife always left the balcony door open before she went to sleep if he wasn't back. Trunks locked the door and started over to the bed. Quickly, he pulled off his top clothes and lightly got under the covers. He laid his arms over his wife and gazed at her face. She looked so peaceful that it eased him. He cuddled up with her and drifted off to sleep.

Marron woke up the next morning and she saw Trunks getting ready just like the day before.  
"Hey honey!" She said happily. She wanted to tell him the exciting news.

"Good morning." He said. He seemed a bit more stressed as he kissed her.

"I have some really big news to tell you!"

"Can it wait, Maz? I really need to get to work and I want to give you my full attention. I'll be home late too tonight so don't stay up. I love you, baby." '_Baby,'_ she thought. '_Ha! What a coincidence_.' She put on a smile for him. He tilted his head to the side a little and raised a brow. '_Must not have been too convincing_.'

"I love you too." She said in a slightly irritable tone. He kissed her in an effort to comfort her. Then he grabbed his briefcase and headed out to work even faster. '_Must be her woman's time_.' He thought to himself. Marron heard her daughter crying in the next room and she headed towards the noise.

"Hey baby girl! Guess what? Mommy's having a baby." Marron said lightly touching her stomach.

"Baby." Cumin mocked back.

"Yes. Baby." Marron replied as she picked her giggling daughter up and brought her down for breakfast.

This was the hardest workday in the week for Capsule Corporation as well as every other business in the world. Friday was the day that everyone piled him up with work so he could be with his family for the rest of the weekend. On Fridays, his work doubled and his hours became later. This week had been especially hard because they were merging with another company and the paperwork was heavier the whole week with last minute touch ups. He rustled through the three piles of paperwork in front of him, frantically trying to get them finished.

Marron laid Cumin down for her nap. She caressed her daughter's back maternally. Once Cumin was clam enough, Cumin left the room. Slowly, she sauntered to the living room, feeling slightly depressed that her husband couldn't spare one minute to hear that she was pregnant, something that would change their life…again. Realization then came upon Marron at that moment. When she did tell him that she was pregnant she wanted it to be special and to have all his attention. She decided that she would try again the next day before the picnic with their friends. When they were getting ready, they'd probably have a moment alone. She turned on the TV and put her hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry he'll find out." She whispered, more to herself then the life inside.

Like he predicted, Trunks had stayed late in his office. He had spent half the day doing paperwork and the other half doing reports. As soon as he returned to his house, Trunks undid his tie and collapsed onto the bed. Before he let sleep overcome him, he noticed that Marron didn't look so peaceful in her sleep tonight. He noticed another thing too. Small, wet tracks were running down her cheeks. His heart wrenched with pain. He wiped them away and her face scrunched up.

"Trunks…" She said in her sleep. His brow furrowed. He needed to talk with her the next day.

Trunks got up to the sound of pots and pans clashing and women talking. It seemed that his mom and Chi-Chi had come to gather up items for the barbeque. Trunks looked down and saw that he hadn't undressed last night. He ran his hand through his hair and headed toward the shower.

Trunks pulled on his clothes and headed downstairs, still dragging from sleep. A cheerful Marron, Chi-Chi, and Bulma greeted him. They were bright-eyed and appeared to have been up for awhile.

"Good Morning, honey!" Marron chirped. Talking to the women helped get her mind off of the baby issue.

"Mmmph." He groaned out with a frown on his face and his eyes half-closed.

"I love you too baby." Marron kissed him on the head and put some food in front of him.

Bulma smiled at her, realizing that it was Trunks' favorite breakfast. It took two hours to make it all. Bulma smiled wondering why Marron had gotten up so early to fix him it. Bulma knew that Marron was up to something. She glanced out of the side of her eyes at Marron who was watching her husband. Bulma decided she would find out that day what was up with her daughter-in-law. Once he was done, Trunks got up and kissed his wife on the head. He didn't seem to care about the older two women who were there.

"Thanks for the breakfast, baby." He put his arms around her from behind. She reached behind her head and smoothed out his hair. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked on them with a soft gleam in their eyes while they sat at the counter, visiting with Marron. Trunks kissed her cheek quickly and headed upstairs to do some important work before the party. Marron looked disappointed as he disappeared up the stairs. Chi-Chi turned to the two other women, noticing that the other two women seemed to need to talk.

"I need to go get the boys. I'll be back with them in time for the picnic." Bulma and Marron walked Chi-Chi out to her car and drove out after saying goodbye. Bulma started looking at Marron as they began to head up the sidewalk leading to the front door. Marron became uncomfortable under her gaze.

"What?" Marron asked her, blushing from her intent study.

"What are you hiding from Trunks?"

"I'm not hiding any thing. I'm trying to tell him something."

"What?"

"I—It's just-- I really can't tell you without telling him first." Bulma looked over at her daughter-in-law and agreed with her intuition not to push farther.

Marron covered the food that she had cooked and loaded the platters up into the car. Quickly she walked back in to find her husband and get her baby from her playpen.

"Trunks! Honey! Are you ready?" She called up the stairs.

"I need to do this one thing. It'll take a few minutes. So maybe you should go on…"

"Right," Marron said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "See you there."

"Love you!" Trunks called down.

"Love you too." She muttered.

Marron sighed and buckled her daughter into her baby seat. She then drove off down the road to Capsule Corp. at a slightly fast speed.

Bulma and Chi-Chi were finishing cooking in the kitchen when Marron walked in with the food they prepared that morning. It took a whole bunch of food to satisfy so many Saiyans.

"Hey, Marron." Chi-Chi said as Marron walked in with her daughter in tow and sat the dishes on the table. Marron attempted to slap on a grin for the women.

"Hi." Marron was trying to be pleasant, but it was hard for her.

"Are you feeling ok?" Bulma asked looking at her pale, worried face. She shook her head. Marron's face turned quickly from a gloomy expression to a nauseated one. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other swiftly before Marron scampered out of the room, towards the bathroom. Retching sounds came from the small washroom in the hall. When Marron re-entered the room Bulma asked,

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Marron sighed and said nothing in response. The answer was in her eyes.

"Trunks doesn't know does he?" Chi-Chi questioned her. Marron's face started turning red and it was easy to tell that she was suppressing her tears. Her hurt came out as anger as she started to confide in the older women.

"I don't know when I'd tell him. When he isn't at work, he's asleep. I feel as if I'm not there when I'm in the room with him lately." She sat down at the table, planted her face in her arms, and her body shook with silent sobs.

"Marron…" Bulma said She went over and put her arm around the girl. Cumin looked at her mom and reached up for access to her lap. As soon as Marron pulled her up, her daughter wrapped her arms around Marron's middle. Marron looked down at her daughter and hugged her close.

"Marron, Trunks loves you. I know he'd have _some_ time to talk to you about this."

"Obviously not." Marron said hotly while roughly pushing a tear from her cheek.

"How long have you known?"

"This is my third day."

"Marron, don't give up on him. He has no idea." Marron started to whimper while Bulma held her tighter and Cumin hugged her as much as she could.

Trunks folded down his laptop once he was done typing up another report. He walked down the steps quickly, eager to go meet his friends. He hit the skies and spun some before blasting off at full speed toward Capsule Corporation. His wife's tears from the night before were completely forgotten.

Bulma gazed over at Marron who seemed to be feeling better and socializing, but Bulma knew better. She herself had been in a similar situation when Trunks was born. Vegeta had not seemed to care at all when she was pregnant with her son. Bulma cleared her thoughts, because the past was the past. Instead she focused on the girl. She wasn't supposed to know and _this_ time she probably shouldn't interfere.

Bulma looked skyward to see a jagged, white streak heading toward Capsule Corp. It landed softly on the front lawn. Trunks had arrived. Cumin toddled up to her father, hugged his leg, and gave him a sweet grin. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Hey little one." He cooed to his baby.

"Trunks!" A voice called out. Trunks turned his gaze toward his best friend.

"Hey Goten."

"'Ten!" Cumin said extending her hands to Goten. She was so used to seeing Trunks' friend, he was almost like a second dad.

"Hey squirt." Goten said with a smile as he took her from his friend. Trunks smiled, but it faded as he started looking for his wife. He sensed her in the kitchen, so he made his way through the gang over to the house.

Marron wiped her hands on a towel as she felt two arms encircle around her waist gently.

"Hey." Trunks' voice said behind her. She forced a smile on her face.

"Hi." She said quietly, keeping on with her work. Trunks was slightly surprised by her chilly attitude.

"Is something wrong?" This was the moment that Marron had been waiting for.

"Well…" A door opening interrupted her. Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Time to eat." He said curtly before leaving.

"I promise I'll talk to you later Mar." She looked doubtful. "I promise." Trunks told her before he left, trying to look her in the eye.

"Right." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Brushed away hastily before taking the final tray outside.

Bulma watched as Trunks sat at the end of the table with Goten, Gohan, and Piccolo. They were talking away, smiling, laughing, and joking. Then she turned her gaze to a dismal Marron at the other end of the table with Bra and Pan. She watched as her daughter-in-law push around the food on her plate, but didn't eat a bite. Marron was worried about her and the baby. Bra and Pan were talking away and ignoring their friend's quietness. Krillin, who'd been sitting next to Bulma looked at her and asked,

"Is something wrong Bulma?" She looked at her friend and concealed her concern with a big grin.

"No. Not really." When she turned back to the girls, Marron and Cumin were gone.

Marron moved her food about on her paper plate. Her daughter was playing on the ground with her blocks. She looked over at her husband. He was laughing at the jokes his friends were cracking, drinking a little beer, and acting like he had no concerns. Which was true because he didn't know. That was it. He was always too busy for her. She needed to get away before she blew up and she knew it. She picked up Cumin tenderly and went inside to get her things packed up to go. She briefly smiled at her friends, explaining that she had a horrible migraine. Then she said goodbye to each of them, promising to call them once she felt better. She headed for the van after gathering up the baby things and her purse. Marron put Cumin in her baby seat and drove off to the park.

Marron started to feel a little better while she was walking on the bike trails and getting fresh air. When Cumin started getting restless in the stroller, Marron found a playground and put her in a swing. Just watching her laugh as she rocked back and forth brought a smile to Marron's lips.

"What would I do without you, Cumin? You make me happy even when it's hard to be."

When dinner was through the gang went into the lounge to relax. After about an hour Trunks looked around for Marron and Cumin. When he didn't find them he turned to Bulma, Krillin, and Bra.

"Have you guys seen Marron and Cumin?" He asked.

"I think they left a little earlier. She said she had a migraine." Bra answered casually.

"I guess then I'll see them at home." He sighed. He wanted his wife by him right then. He needed her company that he had been missing for so long.

Marron and Cumin came in just in time to put Cumin down to sleep for the night. Marron held the limp baby in her arms and tried to close the car door without disturbing her sleep. Trunks was sitting in the kitchen looked up and saw his wife and daughter. Quickly he got up, like he was concerned. This thought passed through Marron's mind. '_Now all of the sudden he cares about our life,'_ she thought. She started to feel bad for thinking it because she knew it wasn't true, but she was irritated. She took Cumin up to bed and laid her down, glad to be away from her husband for a moment. As soon as she turned around to leave, she saw Trunks' silhouette leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey, Mar." He said quietly. It all came back to him. She had been crying last night. He felt guilty for putting her last the past few days.

"Hi." She said coldly and walked past him. Trunks uncrossed his arms and let out an exasperated sigh. Marron walked downstairs to the kitchen and started to clean the platters that Trunks had brought home. He came up behind her and she tried to leave the room.

"Babe, why don't you just tell me what's up?" He said reaching out and stopping her.

"Nothing is 'up'. Nothing at all." She said sarcastically.

"Marron. You know I know better then that. What's wrong? Come here and talk with me." He tried to lead her to the table but she wouldn't budge. So he drew closer to take her into his arms.

"Don't." She closed her eyes, warning him. Marron started to shake with anger.

"Marron, babe…" He reached out to calm her. Finally, Marron snapped at him.

"Just don't! I hate the way you've been too busy to spare a minute with me. I needed to tell you something important. You knew it! So why couldn't you listen to me?" Marron yelled at him. He looked at her, unflinching, with an unreadable expression.

"Marron, I'm listening now." Trunks tried to remain calm.

"Not for long. Something will come up and you'll pay no attention to what I say. You're too busy thinking or doing or working on business! Business that seems to be more important than your family!" Her voice still held the intensity, but quieted a little and changed over to exasperation. "Man! Trunks! All I wanted to do was tell you one thing for a minute. You couldn't spare a single minute. You were too busy. Doesn't that seem strange?"

"Marron! Damn it!" Trunks rage finally showed as he looked at his wife full on with anger. Seeing her shocked expression, he calmed and continued. "Look, I'm listening now. Isn't that all that matters? You have my full attention. Is whatever this is really so important that you have to shout about it and make a scene?" At that moment Marron started sobbing. Trunks went over and stroked her hair, understanding that he had crossed the line. It was important to her and all of her tears lately had been showing it. Marron pulled away from his embrace. She leaned over in heartbreak and started screaming hysterically.

"Fine! You win. I'm pregnant, Trunks. That's what I was going to tell you. I'm pregnant." She turned and disappeared up the steps. As an astounded Trunks collapsed onto a nearby dining room chair.

Trunks was ashamed of himself. Actually, he was more then ashamed. He couldn't believe that he caused so much grief to his wife. Not only that but he'd had no time to hear that he was going to have another child. He whispered a colorful word before sitting down to the table and putting his face in his hands. He wept quietly there.

Marron went to the bathroom and dried her tears. She slipped on her red nightgown and ambled to her room. When she entered, she went straight to the bed with a blank expression. Despite all the efforts to look like she hadn't been crying, she curled up into a ball and bawled into the pillow.

Trunks went up to his room and saw a shaking figure under the covers. He silently slipped up beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and she didn't push him away. He held her for awhile before he got up the strength to talk to her.

"Marron. I'm so sorry. You know I would never want to hurt you. I'm so sorry that I haven't given you the attention you need." He buried his face in her neck. She turned around to face him and saw he had puffy eyes. He had been crying as well. He _was_ truly sorry. Instantly, her heart softened as he tried to hide his tears from her by burying his face in her shoulder. Her crying had stopped, but she still gripped his shirt tightly.

"I know Trunks." She held his head and stroked his hair. She then pulled him up at him and kissed him softly.

"So you forgive me?"

"Of course you big lug. Um…are you happy…about the baby?"

"More than any words could express. I love you Mar."

"I love you too Trunks." He pulled off his shirt and pants slowly, and then crawled into his bed with his wife, with his hands wrapped around her stomach protectively.

I hope that you enjoyed this story. It was really fun to write.

TL1


End file.
